


Need You Now

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic (:<br/>Need You Now by Lady Antebellum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor, 

Tobin lazily took a sip from her glass of whiskey and flipped through her photo album from the Olympics, smiling at the photos of her and Alex in all the various places they had visited. Most had the two holding tightly to each other, and other simple gestures to prove their close friendship- fake kisses, carrying one another.

Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

Tobin reached for her phone, and it took a second for her drunken mind to find Alex's phone number. Memories flashed through Tobin's mind as she thought of Alex,mans listened for the girl to answer.  
"Tobin, go to bed." Alex sighed.  
"Nah, I'm not tired." Tobin slurred.  
"It's late over there." Alex noted.  
"I don't care." Tobin hiccuped.   
Alex sighed.  
"Goodnight, Tobin."  
And the forward hung up.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.   
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Tears filled Tobin's eyes and Tobin wondered what she had ever done to lose Alex. She lost everything they had and the bond between them.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

Tobin knew it was a lost cause to hope for Alex to come. She had hurt the girl, somehow that her clouded mind couldn't remember, and Alex wouldn't ever come back to her.  
She knew Alex never thought of her anymore, if she ever had to begin with.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.   
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
Oh oh oh

Tobin frowned as a tear escaped her eye and she noticed the empty whiskey bottle beside the couch.   
Her heart ached for Alex and the love they had.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.

Tobin looked back at the photo album and closed her eyes to try and remember the times when Alex actually loved her back.

Oh baby I need you now.


End file.
